Always and Forever my Love
by Leddie-Forever-And-Always
Summary: Elena and Elijah grew up with each other living next door. Rebekah and Elena best friends. All the Mikaelson boys had a thing for Elena. See the life of Elena and Elijah as a couple. Always and Forever my Love.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Elena Gilbert grew up in Mystic Falls. Elena has one younger brother Jeremy. Elena and Jeremy's mother's name is Miranda and their father's name is Grayson. They lived in a beautiful house next to the Mikaelson Family. Elena grew up to be best friends with their only daughter out of the 5 children, Rebekah. Jeremy's friend was her older brother Kol. The Mikaleson boys always had a thing for Elena. Rebekah always told them to back off. Even though the chance of Elena marrying one and becoming her sister would be amazing.

Elena is currently dating the eldest of the Mikaelson boys, Elijah. They have been dating for the last two years, since Elena was 16 and Elijah 20. Rebekah was happy of who Elena was dating. Elijah was always her favorite brother, most of the time that is. Esther and Micheal never had a problem with Elena. She was like another child to them as Jeremy was too, and the Mikaelson's were like other children to Miranda and Grayson. Elijah is a 22 years old. While Elena is only 18 but everyone loves them together and wouldnt want it to change. Elena and Rebekah just graduated last month. Elijah decided to take Elena on a trip to Paris this coming week. Rebekah and her boyfriend, Matt Donovan were also coming along.

Elena was with Elijah in his apartment, well their apartment. Elena moved in just after graduation. They were lying on the sofa watching movies. Elijah was laying on his back while Elena was laying on him watching the movie.

Elijah: 'Lena cant we just cuddle and talk?

Elena: 'Lijah i wanna watch the movie.

Elijah: Please love? We can watch the movie tomorrow.

Elena: And we can cuddle and talk tomorrow.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

Elena: You expecting anyone?

Elijah: No. Are you?

Elena: Uh-uh.

Elena got up off Elijah and went and answered the door. On the otherside stood her more less brothers, Klaus and Kol.

Elena: Klaus! Kol! Your back!

Elena jumped into there arms. They each gave her a kiss on the cheek. They saw Elijah laughing about his girlfriends reunion with his brothers.

Elijah: Suprise sweetheart!

Elena: That was mean! You didnt tell me my favorite Mikaelson boys were coming home!

Elijah: Hey im the favorite! Not my brothers!

Klaus: You heard our little sister. Kol and I, are her favorites. You, her boyfriend didnt tell her that we were coming home from our vacation! That is rude.

Kol: Ya 'Lijah. Come on love. You can date one of us finer Mikaelson boys. Im sure no one will mind.

Elena giggled. They always played this with her when she got the littlest mad at Elijah. She glanced at Elijah from the corner of her eye and saw him flare up with jealousy because of his brothers messing with his girlfriend and the love of his life.

Elena: Ohhh. Will they now? Hmmm. Who shall i pick? You both are incrediably good looking and treat me like a princess. But so does my Elijah.

Elijah came up behind Elena and nuzzled the side of her neck and made his way up to her ear and whiseperd.

Elijah: Sweetheart, im forever yours. These two love to party. And my love, i have a suprise for you. Well more than one.

Elena looked at the Mikaelson boys and laughed.

Elena: I pick my Elijah!

Klaus: Elena. Im hurt. You didnt chose me.

Kol: Well Klaus she didnt choose me either. She chose our elder brother Elijah.

Elijah: Boys im just so much better looking than you. And plus, My Elena loves me more.

Elena: Um sure we'll go with that. Klaus, Kol never leave me again! I missed you so much! But its getting late. Im off to bed. I love you Eli.

Elena gave Elijah a kiss and slauntered towards the bedroom when she was stopped.

Klaus and Kol: What about us Elena?

Elena laughed then turned around and ran to the boys and pecked their cheeks.

Elena: I love you too, Klaus and Kol.

Elena then ran off to the bathroom and laid in bed waiting for Elijah.

The boys stayed and talked, and Elena fell asleep. And Klaus asked Elijah a question.

Klaus: Elijah, are you gonna propose to her anytime soon? Is that what you have planned in Paris?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Elijah looked at his brothers and smiled.

Elijah: Yes. I plan on it. I already have the ring. And Miranda and Grayson's blessing for me to marry their daughter.

Kol: Can we see it?

Elijah nodded and went to his study and to his safe and got the ring out. He came out and sat across from his brothers and opened the small box to reveal a 2 carat princess cut diamond ring. It sat on a thick band of silver. It had a big diamond and a whole bunch of small ones.

Klaus: Elena will love that. It's exactly her style.

Kol: Lijah its beautiful. It will fit Lena perfectly. Did you pick it out yourself?

Elijah: Yes i did.

Klaus: Lena will definelty say yes brother. She loves you. She always has always will.

Elijah: As i love her forever and always.

The boys final left and Elijah went back to his and Elenas room after he put the ring away. He saw her curled up in bed sleeping peacefully. He changed and slipped into bed. Elena instantly snuggled up to him as she has always done.

Around 1 week later:

Elijah: Lena we need to finsh packing and then we have to make sure Matt and Bekah are ready. We leave in the morning.

Elena: Okay i will go finish my your done go make sure Beks and Matt are done.

Elena finished packing while Elijah called his sister. They were doen packing. Elijah quickly grabbed the ring from the safe and put it in his bag by the door. Just then Elena came out. She had her large suitcase and her big purse. She sat the suitcase by the door and her big purse on table near the door.

Elijah: My love, im excited for our trip. Arent you?

Elena: Yes. Its going to be amazing.

Just then Elena's phone rang.

Elena: Hello?

Rebekah: Lena do you have any idea where Matt and Lijah are taking us?

Elena: No. Eli wont tell me. And Matt wont either and hes one of my best friends.

Rebekah: This sucks.

Elena: Tell me about it.

Elijah and Matt laughed at their girlfriends who were like sisters, about to be sisters that is. Matt knew about the proposal happening. He had always been close with Elena and knew she would love it and wouldnt think twice about saying 'Yes' to Elijah.

Soon Matt and Rebekah showed up at the apartment and they all headed to the airport. A few hours later they arrived in Paris. The girls were screaming and jumping in their boyfriends arms smothering them with kisses, not that they minded.

Elijah: Come on my love. Lets head to our hotel, we have dinner reservations soon.

Elena: Bekah i'll see you later! Love you!

Rebekah: Love you too Lena!

The boys both muttered: Yeah, love you too.

While the girls giggled hearing them so they each stood on their toes kissing their boyfriends sweetly. Their boyfriends smiled and lifted them up off their toes. Elena and Rebekah pulled away giggling while the boys sat them down. They all grabbed their things and headed to their hotel.

Elijah and Elena's hotel room:

Elijah: Mm. Alone at last.

Elena:*giggling* Yeah. So where are we going tonight?

Elijah: I may have lied a little. I just want a night alone here in our hotel room.

Elena: I can live with that.

Elijah and Elena ate, showered and settled in the living room area of their hotel room. They were watching romantic movies. While Elena was staring at the TV Elijah brought the ring out from his pocket. He quietly opened the box and held it and faced towards Elena and said her name quietly. Elena looked at Elijah and gasped.

Elena: Eli what are you doing? *tears brimming her eyes*

Elijah: Elena, my love. I've known you since the day you were born. My brothers and I always flirted with the beauty next door. I've loved you from the beginning. I never want you to change. But if you will, Elena Marie Gilbert will you please change your last name and become my wife for forever and always?

By the time Elijah was done with his little speech Elena was crying tears running down her cheeks.

Elena:*crying* Yes. Yes I will marry you!

Elijah smiled and slipped the ring on her finger kissing and hugging her. He pulled away from his bride to be and wipped the tears away from her eyes kissing her softly. Elijah whisked away his fiancee to their bedroom of the hotel and made love with her all night long.

Meanwhile in Matt and Rebekah's hotel room:

Matt: Babe?

Rebekah: Hmm?

Matt: Do you wanna know why Elijah wanted to bring Elena here?

Rebekah: Yes actually. I do.

Matt: He's proposing.

Rebekah: Really!? Elena is gonna be my sister!

Matt: Yes babe. But you can't let them know you know until they tell us the news. Okay?

Rebekah: Okay.

Matt passionetly kissed his girlfriend and began his way down her neck. Things heated quickly ending in the bedroom for the night.


End file.
